Milking Arthur Read
by Crazy about Nickelodeon
Summary: When Arthur participates in one of Brain's experiments of the male reproductive system thing go farther than expected. Arthur/ Brain. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Milking Arthur Read

Brain was just finishing up the last of the preparations in his bedroom. When he asked Arthur to be part of his experiment last month he thought the chances of a yes were slim to none. This wasn't just any ordinary experiment. It was an experiment to determine the capabilities of the teenage reproductive system. Specifically how many times a person could consecutively reach orgasm and produce semen. It was an untraditional experiment to say the least. It would require someone to be manually stimulated to orgasm over and over until they went dry. Brain considered performing the experiment on himself. He did jack off nightly. But the chemical's released in the brain during the process would cloud his judgment and might compromise the experiment. He needed someone else, and the only person he could think to ask was Arthur Read.

Now Arthur and him had been friends since elementary school and were very close. Besides that Brain knew Arthur had a crush on him. Hoping for the best but preparing for the worst Brain asked his best friend. He sweetened the deal (at least a little bit) by promising that the pornographic material would be shots of himself that Arthur could keep afterwards. To his surprise Arthur agreed (if somewhat hesitantly) and a date was set for the experiment. The doorbell rang just as Brain finished setting up the video camera. Arthur's face would be blurred of course but brain wanted everything well documented.

Arthur was wearing his usual getup of a yellow sweater and jeans when Brain answered the door. "Come on in." Brain said calm and collectively. Arthur looked nervous yet excited to complete the upcoming events.

When they got to Brain's bedroom everything was set up. There was a beaker on the table next to pictures of Brain in various forms of undress..There was a video camera and an analysis computer.

"Well if you would get undressed then we could get started"

Arthur kicked off his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his pants taking them and his briefs down in one swoop. Brain had never seen Arthur naked. He had to admit he had an impressive length and a nice firm butt as well. The rest of Arthur's clothes came off pretty quickly and he stood in front of the table. The glass beaker on the table had a sensor chip in it that would measure the amount of semen that was excreted from the aardvarks penis.

"Hello" Brain said to the camera. I am Alan Powers and this is sexual experiment number one. We are attempting to figure out how many consecutive times a healthy 16 year old male can reach orgasm and produce semen. Our subject was instructed to not partake in any sexual activity for a week. He has also been provided with several sexually arousing materials." Holding several pictures up for the camera then putting on a pair of gloves. "Besides the photo materials I will also be manually stimulating the subjects genital and anal areas. This will provide the quickest and most accurate results. As you can see the beaker here has been outfitted with a sensor to record even the smallest amount of semen. This will allow the most accurate recording of resuluts. Now lets get started.

Brain moved around to Arthur's backside. With both hand's still free he put lube on a few of his gloved fingers. He separated Arthur's butt cheeks and began rubbing the outside of the hole. With his other hand he reached around and began to fondle Arthur's penis which quickly came to life in his hand. "As you can see the subject has a normal response to sexual stimuli." Brain said peering over Arthur's shoulder. Brain swiped his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock and Arthur cried out. Brain used this opportunity to slip his finger inside Arthur's ass in search of his prostate. He moved his other hand down and started fondling Arthur's balls, bouncing them in his hand and scratching behind the sack. Arthur moaned in delight. Suddenly Brain's finger hit against something and Arthur screamed out. He found the prostate.

"The prostate located inside the Anus is the most sensitive sexual organ in the body. The easiest and quickest way to bring someone to orgasm is to gently rub the prostate as I am doing to the subject here." Arthur was now moaning uncontrollably.

"Brain It's coming!" Arthur said. Brain pointed Arthur's dick down into the beaker and not a second later he screamed out bucking his hips and shooting his seed into the glass.

Brain stepped back out in front of the camera."As you can see the first orgasm was normal. The subject was able to produce a good amount of semen for his age and physical endurance bracket. Now with every orgasm the amount of semen produced should be less and less until there is none at all" Arthur braced himself on the table and stood up. "Are you ready to try again?" Brain asked. Arthur nodded. "Now it's a little harder to bring someone to orgasm a second time but in a young male it should be far from an impossible task." Brain brought his hand around to Arthur's front. Delicately but firmly he started yanking Arthur's balls. Arthur returned pleasurable moans and his penis grew once again. "After ejaculation the genitals become much more sensitive to touch. A little light squeezing or even some pulling of the testicles or penis can feel very good." Brain enclosed Arthur's testicles in his hand and squeezed lightly. Arthur cried out almost cumming again. Brain took his finger and started to rub it around the outside of Arthur's asshole while at the same time fondling his front side. " The muscles around the sphincter are actually very sensitive. Rubbing there can give very pleasant sensation and can be an alternative to penetration" Brain said towards the camera. As if on cue Arthur again began to wail loudly. Brain grabbed his dick and a few seconds later Arthur was shooting more semen into the beaker.

"The second orgasm produced much less yet a still visible amount of of semen. By observing the subjects genital area" Arthur's penis hand almost completely disappeared inside his body and his ball sack was tightening up " we can see that the body is getting tired. However in this experiment we are trying to push the limits. In order to get the patient aroused from this state we are going to have to go beyond the means established so far." Brain began unbuttoning his lab coat. " Studies have shown that live exposure to stimuli is the best way to help someone having trouble maintaining an erection. It has already been established that our test subject finds my genital and anal areas sexually attractive. I will be using this knowledge in an attempt to get out test subject hard again. With that Brain's briefs fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Milking Arthur Read Chapter 2

Arthur watched practically salivating as Brain's underwear fell to the ground. Brain had nice sized balls and an impressive shaft too. It was uncut and drooping over the balls. The foreskin covered head hanging just a little lower than everything else. All surrounded by a nice bush of brown hair. Brain turned around and gave Arthur the best view of his ass. Two big and plump round globes, with a crack splitting them down the middle. Brain spread the cheeks giving Arthur a peek at his hole. In no time Arthur was hard again. Brain walked over to Arthur and took his hand putting it on his balls. "You can touch me wherever you like." Brain said. Arthur fondled Brain's all over exploring his shaft and bouncing, pulling and squeezing his balls.. Suddenly Brain stopped him taking both their dicks in his hand. He rolled back his foreskin and pressed both dickheads together. Carefully Brain rolled his foreskin back over Arthur's cut penis connecting their two shafts. Arthur was in heaven, all sorts of great sensations were shooting through him. Brain began to move his cock around on him and Arthur felt his own cock begin to pulsate. Arthur moaned as Brain's cock head continued to rub against his own. Then all of a sudden he felt the pressure building up and felt his cock start to pulsate. Brain must of felt it too because his popped his cock off of Arthur's and held it down just in time for him to come into the beaker.

Arthur felt a spike of pain so harshly from his balls he bent over, thinking they where going to explode. "Are you alright." Brain said He said. "I think I'm all dried up."

"Actually according to the sensor you released about a gram of seamen. Not much but not nothing either. Arthur looked down at his penis which had completely retreated inside his body and his balls which where now as tight agents him as when he was 8. His balls where still aching and he gave Brain a look.

"Don't worry it's safe. Your can't do any damage," Brain said.

" Well if you think you can get me hard again you are willing to try. But good luck." Arthur said looking down on his shrunken genitalia.

Brain got down on the floor and went at Arthur's genitalia with his mouth. Arthur sighed. The warm and wet environment felt amazing as Brain flicked and licked Arthur's sexual organs back to life. Arthur was able to get semi hard but his body refused to go further into the next state of arousal. He was about to give up when Brain got on all fours sticking his behind up in the air. "Arthur use my ass. It's warm and tight the perfect incubator for your penis. Just make sure to pull out when you feel yourself about to come." Arthur was shocked. Brain was literally offering him his ass. Was this really all for science or was their something else behind it?

Not about to think twice Arthur grabbed the lube off the table. He smeared a generous amount on Brain's hole and was working his finger inside.

"Arthur there's no time for that. You'll go soft again. Just put it in. I can take it. Arthur lubed up his dick as best as he could, sticking it between Brain's cheeks and pushing at his hole. There was a lot of resistance at first but Arthur continued pushing and eventually slid in with a pop. "Wow Brain was right." Arthur thought. The heat and tightness where giving him the most amazing and intense sensations he had ever felt in his life. He started humping Brain's behind bringing him even more pleasure. Going further and further into arousal he felt the pressure start to build at the base of his dick. Feeling his orgasm coming on any moment he took one last hump before sliding out of Brain with a pop. He got over to the beaker just in time to have his orgasm, which was both incredibly pleasureful and incredibly painful for his dry balls.

Arthur read Brain's report, which had been published in the National Journal of science. It was pretty impressive with exact figures on how much seaman could be produced and that the body stopped expelling it after the third consecutive ejaculation. It was all very factual and scientific, but getting the results was a whole other story.


End file.
